


Toy With My Heart

by Bullsfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Gift Giving, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, Humor, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, Presents, Sex Toys, Yuuri Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullsfish/pseuds/Bullsfish
Summary: Victor went through the trouble of getting Yuuri a nice gift, something to use while thinking of him, and all he wants to know is that it's appreciated.





	Toy With My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy birthday Yuuri!
> 
> I've been so busy lately I had no time to do something new for Yuuri so this silly little ficlet I've written some time ago will have to do.
> 
> It's not specified in this where they both live or where we are timeline vice but I imagined this would be post canon where they for some reason live in different countries for a while.
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor had mailed it to Yuuri _months_ ago. Months! So pray tell, why was the elaborate box containing the beautiful, limited edition anal beads he had so graciously gifted his lovely fiancé to help with their long distance still looking like it hadn't even been opened.

“Yuuri! Tell me the truth, did you not like my gift?” Victor dramatically whined, waving the box in his hands to emphasize its immaculate condition. Yuuri fidgeted and tucked his now slightly longer hair (it was cute) behind his ear. It was his tell.

“Of course I like it,” Yuuri fibbed very unconvincingly.

Victor pursed his lips, taking a step closer to Yuuri, slowly caging him towards the bed.

“Then why does it look like it hasn't even been opened, huh?”

Another twitch. “I opened it, I swear!”

Victor huffed and tore open the top of the beautiful black and gold box, breaking the previously _intact_ tape while at it. _I mean, really?_

He pulled the sheer cerulean-black sparkling beads out of the box, tossing the empty cardboard aside unceremoniously. The beads themselves were so beautiful, they had reminded Victor of the galaxies when he had ordered them. And since Yuuri was _his_ galaxy, what better fit could there have been? (Aside from the size M beads but he knew his Yuuri could take the _Large_ model like the champion he was.)

Yuuri pushed up his glasses up his nose and looked anywhere but the toy held in Victor's hand like a lewd staff — his cheeks were gloriously red by now. Yet, Victor wasn't done. Not by a long shot. If his dear, dear fiancé insisted on hurting his feelings so, Victor at least was going to make him squirm a little bit.

Slowly, making sure Yuuri was watching, even if it was from the corners of his eyes, Victor raised the toy to his face and took a long, deep breath with his eyes closed in mock concentration. He heard Yuuri squeal even before he exhaled.

“Victor!!! Don't _sniff_ it!” He practically screeched. When Victor reopened his eyes, he was pleasantly surprised to see that Yuuri had managed to turn even lovelier shade of red. Red really suited him — maybe Victor should look into getting Yuuri a nice red butt plug next time, or even some lingerie.

“Yuuri,” Victor tucked the thought behind his ear for safekeeping before turning back to his performance, even putting his coach voice on. “This smells like silicone, not your ass!”

Another dying cat noise from Yuuri and Victor took a second whiff.

“Aah! Stop sniffing it!”

“Yuuri, come here, this is going into your ass!” Victor waved his fingers for Yuuri to come closer, pouting his lips just so, the way he knew Yuuri couldn't resist.

Yuuri groaned and covered his face with his hands — it didn't cover his red ears though.

“At least wash it first,” Yuuri muttered behind his hands. Victor whooped at his victory before happily tackling his fiancé with a hug that left them sprawled on top of each other on the bed.

“I'll make you feel really good, I swear! They even buzz!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know!
> 
> I'm currently working on my Victorian inspired au, and the first chapter will be posted in December! More details to come on my tumblr.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://bullsfish.tumblr.com)


End file.
